By the Sea
by pigsinthesky
Summary: Rukia dies protecting Ichigo, but their love still continues to exist even if Ichigo has to live the lives of two to fulfill it.


Please, I request that ppl under 18 not read this because it deals with necrophilia. Also a warning for ppl who r easily offended or are religious, because u will be offended.

Inspired by Yu Yu Hakusho, the relationship between _Itsuki and Sensui_ in the Sensui arc._  
><em>

Also, _God of War II_, Hades keeps his wife Persephone in a glass coffin as a reminder to avenge her and his love for her.  
>Edgar Allen Poe's <em>Annabel Lee <em>poem is very inspiring as well and is basically Necrophilia, towards the end I have used his poem descriptions as well as quoted the last stanza.

Disclaimer- Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Yoshihiro Togashi is the proprietor of Yu Yu Hakusho, Edgar Allen Poe owns Annabel Lee and Sony Computer Entertainment owns GOW2.

* * *

><p>It was unbelievable that the tiny woman who just moments ago used her ice zanpakutō to try to subdue the vain Riruka was laying lifeless before him. She had succeeded defeating Rirukia but as soon as she had seen Ichigo lying on the ground, unmoving, and Ginjou raising his sword to deliver the final blow, she stepped in front of it. Her blood splattered on his face like scarlet rain and he opened his eyes slowly to see the vice captain falling with a slight smile on her face. Her mouth seemed to call his name soundlessly, with whatever strength he had left, Ichigo got off the ground, roaring with anger. His arms moving wildly attacked Ginjou and showed no mercy when he pushed his zanpakutō through his chest. His world, in which he thought he regained hope in when he saw her light pass through him again, crashed around him mercilessly and cruelly. Her body laying on its back, with her bloodied robes clinging to her while subtly hiding the slow rise of heaving chest. Ichigo ran to her and cradled her in his lap, he put one of his hands on her face, trying to warm the pale skin that was slowly turning blue and cold. She was taking in her last breaths with desperation, trying to hold on long enough to let him know, "I love you, Ichigo." She rasped out those four words that he had heard only once before, when they had just defeated Aizen. During the time when Ichigo was losing his powers, they had made most out of their time together. But she had never let him consummate their love.<p>

"No, not yet Ichigo. I don't want it to be harder for you when you can't see me."

He understood her perfectly and he appreciated her trying to protect him. Now she laid in his arms breathing her last and he couldn't do anything. Everything was over, Xcuation defeated and only the shinigamis with anxious faces walking towards him remained.

"No, I won't let you take her away. Her soul is binded to mine and we met only to love each other. So, please let us be." Ichigo sobbed into Rukia's hair hugging her tightly, while the shinigami looked on with sadness and pity in their eyes. One by one they left him alone to say goodbye in privacy. Only Orihime remained behind, with unshed tears collecting in her eyes that she couldn't let flow in front of Ichigo, for it would mean that there was no hope for Rukia. She left as well when Ichigo stayed still as if sleeping along with Rukia.

His hands resting on her sides now, he laid her back on the ground gently. She looked as if she were sleeping peacefully and could wake up any moment to kick him for crying. He smiled at the thought, he remembered more of her quirks which made him forget that she was dead. She was alive in his heart and memories, that will be enough for both of them. They were tied by the red strings of fate, that their souls could not be separated from each other by any entity, be it the angels from heavens or demons from hell.

He wanted to show her his love still, physically and emotionally, even an eternity seemed short. She wanted him to feel the depths of her love for him too and she showed that when she sacrificed herself for him again. He decided right then and there to devote his life to loving her.

In his mind she was spirit whose body laid still before him, but it was still her. He would show her still, he opened her robes. As he slid off the material off her one side, he caressed her arms. Small kisses planted by his trembling lips onto her cold lips, felt warm to Ichigo and he kept moving his mouth further down to her neck and then her shoulder. He took of her hakama off slowly to admire the beauty that he will preserve as long as he lived and took off his clothes off as well.

"Rukia, you're so much more beautiful. I promise I will stay with you like this forever and love you. My warmth will be enough for us." His lips landed on her neck when he entered her, to him his pulsating member inside her was causing the sensation that she was pulsating as well. He lifted his head off her neck and moved to her chest, his hands intertwined in hers. As he increased the speed of his thrusts, he imagined hearing her moaning in pleasure along with him, _Ichigo_! He came in hard into her after sometime, that thought would take Rukia to reach her climax. He embraced her as if to give his life force to her. Groaning softly once again into the crook of her neck he redressed her and laid with her.

Remembering the place that Rukia had always wanted to live in, a place surrounded by calm and beauty. Ichigo made up his mind, he got up to talk to the shinigamis.

"I love Rukia, we're soul mates and I don't want to separate from her, unless I can join her in death. We will go to a place where she had always wanted to live in, by the sea. I will fulfill her dreams with her, the things she wanted to experience in this world, so I beg you to please let us be." He was pleading, they looked onto the orange haired with perplexity and shock on their faces. Though, they knew that they couldn't argue against him, the man who had pledged his soul to save her. They were the dead themselves and procreated until they could be found a human body to bear when reincarnated. Their souls were not pure, the ones that gave into the darkness after years of torment ended in hell. Ones that had restrained some self control ended in the soul society, but it didn't make them the superior. So who were they to judge if what the young orange shinigami wanted was right or wrong?

The young love hadn't bloomed fully before it was nipped in its bud, maybe this was the only way to replant it and see it grow. Only the slight nods of their heads answered or rather agreed to Ichigo's request.

Ichigo found and bought a small cottage near the sea, where he lived with Rukia encased in a glass case. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw before he went to sleep and the first thing when he woke. The calm starry nights reminded him of violet eyes sparkling, then he'd turn to look at her and smile at her still form. The moon beams that reflected on her skin, gave her skin the warmth that he missed. It felt that Rukia talked to him when the mildly audible sea waves crashed constantly on the shore. At night, she felt more alive than ever, looking at her brought on the calm he thought he could never experience and he would continue doing so.

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

_**Edgar Allen Poe- Annabel Lee**_

* * *

><p>I hope it flowed well, I edited it several times to the best of my abilities. Let me know any reviewscomments, but pls if u were offended all I can say is that u were forewarned, so don't let me know if u were disappointed because of it.


End file.
